Always a Maid!
by FujikoIzu
Summary: Finally, the day has come for Misaki to throw off her maid costume and marry Usui. Misaki's Wedding MisakixUsui one-shot.


**This one-shot is dedicated to the amazing PickledPuppy :) MAID-SAMA FLUFF GO!**

A pair of feet emerged from a black, shining car encased in pointed, white shoes. Shortly after the feet came two smooth swinging legs, their perfect slimness swiftly hidden by a swath of bright white lace, sweeping around the lower half of her body as the woman stood, her face still partially masked by her veil. Her amber eyes had a certain soft glow about them, a glow that couldn't be masked by the thin layer of netting that made up her veil. Though her face was practically bright red from the embarrassment, everyone could see how truly happy she was today. After all, it was a day that she had been waiting for for quite some time. It was the day when she would finally be able to truly become a part of his world and walk alongside him as his equal, the day when all her hard work and determination would finally pay off. Naturally, she couldn't help but smile behind the thin cloth that shielded her from her spectators as she ascended the steps to her final destination, the last journey of her life as Misaki Ayuzawa the maid.

'You look beautiful!' Sakura squealed, her twintails bouncing as she bobbed up and down in excitement, a bouquet of almost-black and near-white roses in her hand. As a homage to Misaki, both Shizuko and Sakura were wearing maid's outfits almost identical to the ones that Misaki herself had worn for so long. Of course, both of them looked a little silly but neither of them really minded. After all, it was Misaki's big day. Suzuna wore one too, her hair tied in bunches and her arm curled around a relaxed-looking Hinata. Though he was not the one walking up the aisle with Misaki, he still felt quite proud that he was at least invited, especially since Takumi was wary of their friendship even though as of two months ago, he was the proud boyfriend of another Ayuzawa, a girl who loved him more than he had ever thought possible. In the end, things had worked out for the best.

'Misaki-chan,' Hinata nodded, twirling a lollipop in his mouth as Misaki glided serenely past him, so serenely that it was almost impossible to believe that it was actually her. Her heels clacking on the ground, she turned towards her friend and her smiling sister, she waved at them as she ascended the steps to the chapel, pausing just in front of the door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. This was it.

'Ready?' Sakura asked, popping up from behind her slightly disguised famous boyfriend.

'As I'll ever be!' Misaki breathed, her voice shaking slightly as she prepared to enter the chapel and begin the rest of her life.

As the doors flew open and the sakura petals from the trees outside scattered at her feet, Misaki took the first trembling step towards her destiny. Gripping her father's arm tightly for security, she lifted her head and walked slowly, like the lady that she was trained to be. Either side of her she spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd, the joyful glow that surrounded them comforting her and calming her nerves ever so slightly. Yukimura was there, tiny as ever in a grey suit while his glasses-wearing best friend stood eagerly by him in a slim-fitting navy blue suit that she was sure that Yukimura had picked out for him. On her left around halfway up the aisle stood her own personal fan club, the three idiots that had stood beside her testing her patience, watching her every day as she worked diligently in the cafe. Opposite them stood Satsuki, Erika and everyone else from the cafe, grinning ridiculously widely as she stepped past them, a red blush spreading along her cheeks. She was grateful that they were here but it was still a little embarrassing to have everyone looking at her so intensely.

As she made her way up to the altar and her bridesmaids sat themselves down in the front, bouquets between their legs, Misaki finally took a good look at the man waiting for her at the front of the chapel. His green eyes glimmering as she stepped up to the stage, he held out his hand for her, helping her up with a hold so gentle yet firm that she almost completely overheated. He looked handsome, of course, as he always did. However, today, he seemed a little more serious than usual. Perhaps the perverted alien that she had fallen in love with was finally ready to become a grown-up?

'Hey...' he whispered as the priest began to speak, '...what colour of underwear are you wearing today?'

Nope. He was still a complete pervert after all. Sighing, she punched him lightly in the arm, causing the crowd to titter in amusement.

'White,' she replied, causing Usui to raise his eyebrows in surprise. 'Like my dress, idiot.'

Sniggering, Usui straightened his back, trying to maintain an air of formality while the priest spoke their vows. It was the first time that she had ever actually answered that question in all the time that he had known her. Perhaps things were changing for them. However, Usui hoped that things didn't change too much. He liked Misaki just the way that she was.

'Do you, Misaki Ayuzawa, take Takumi Usui to be your lawful wedded husband?' the priest asked, bending down towards the veiled woman.

'I do.' Misaki said, a beaming smile spreading across her face.

'And do you, Takumi Usui, take Misaki Ayuzawa to be your lawful wedded wife?' the priest asked, turning his head towards Usui.

'I do.' Usui agreed, nodding his head and turning towards Hinata, who came around to the front with two rings, the little golden circles glinting beautifully on a purple velvet cushion. Looking down at his bride, Usui picked up one of the bands and slid it carefully on to her finger, squeezing her hand briefly before she repeated the gesture, blushing slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

'I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now...' the priest began before being silenced by Usui excitedly throwing Misaki's veil over her head and holding her in his arms, leaning down to press his lips firmly against hers in a kiss so passionate that even Misaki turned bright red in shock. As he kissed her, a cheer erupted from their guests, their voices loud and happy as they saw Misaki respond passionately to her new husband, all of them glad that they had finally made it this far.

Laughing, Usui picked the girl up in his arms and carried her out of the church, leaping down the steps in one great bound as their friends chased after them. Throwing her bouquet, Misaki watched in glee as Sakura leapt in the air and caught it with both hands, much to Kuuda's displeasure.

'I love you, Misa-chan,' Usui grinned, burying his nose in her hair and kissing her forehead. 'I've been waiting for this for so long, Misaki Usui!'

Smiling softly, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I love you too, husband!' she joked as she lay in his arms, Sakura petals spinning above her like confetti and landing all over her body.

'So does that mean that I get to confirm the colour of your underwear later?' Usui sniggered, watching as Misaki blushed and looked away, steam practically coming out of her head.

'Pervert!' Misaki said in irritation, glaring at the laughing Usui so sternly that she could have burnt right through his soul.

Gazing down at his bride, Usui smiled.

He had finally won the heart of Misaki Ayuzawa.


End file.
